Scars
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Sequel to the first shot in Suicide is Painless 'Cut' A slow emotional story of two young boys who are trying to find their place. Cutting brings them peace from the outside world, and closer to each other. Complete AU Laura is alive! I guess sorta two sided Sterek, but they don't know the other likes them back... COMPLETE!
1. Trouble

Author's Note: I have been bitten by the Teen Wolf slash bug so I'm going to do a couple new stories! First I'm going to type up the first chapter of Scars, this is a sequel to Cut which is the first one shot in the Suicide Is Painless shot collection. I suppose that if you don't want to know how Stiles and Derek ended up locked in the bathroom cutting themselves, that you don't have to read Cut. But this picks up pretty much where Cut left off, with Laura finding them in the bathroom.

Let's run through exactly what I have changed from Cannon: Derek and Laura did not leave Beacon Hills after the fire, Stiles is only three years younger than Derek which makes them 18 and 15, Derek is a senior and Stiles is a freshman, Scott is 16 and a Sophomore, certain people won't be wolfs in this at least not right away Scott, Boyd, and Isaac. The hale pack will include Laura, Cora, Derek, Erica, Peter, and Stiles later on. Stiles knows about the Hales already, and is Derek's only friend at school or outside of it. They both are cutters.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, and Horror.

Pairings will happen over time, and characters that get paired up will most likely be with a lot of people before they find their mate. Wolves mate for life after all, and they want to make sure they get it right.

Scars

Chapter one- Trouble

"Derek Hale! You better not be cutting again, we've been over this little brother!" Laura called through the bathroom door. She was worried because she had found it locked after getting back from the store, she had knocked but got no answer which made her think he feel asleep. Stiles was most likely in there with him, because the two usually cut together ever since they discovered they had it in common. This was why Laura was so pissed off right now, she had thought Derek had stopped, but feared that the death of their family the previous day pushed him back into that place. Laura had no idea how right she was, Derek had in fact stopped cutting three months before telling Stiles he no longer had a reason. Stiles had been happy that his friend had found peace, and had told him he hoped it lasted knowing it wouldn't. But the death of his family had been to much for him, and he started again which was why he was in the bathroom. Stiles had just picked the lock and joined him, and now Laura was pissed and had remembered she had claws.

Laura allowed the claws to emerge from her finger tips, and stuck one carefully into the lock before wiggling it back and forth finally popping the lock open. When she opened the door she was hit with the pungent smell of gallons of dried blood, mostly Derek's thank god. Stiles had five lines on each arm and three on each wrist, but it only made enough blood for him to pass out and feel disoriented when he wakes. If he had lost just a bit more though Laura feared he might have died, and how the hell would she explain that to the Sheriff? She had kept the fact that Stiles cut a secret because Derek and Stiles begged her to, so if he died and the Sheriff found that she knew he would destroy her. Sheriff Stilinski was one of the only humans that Laura was afraid of, and she didn't want to be on his bad side. But she was already in too deep to just tell him the truth, she had to hope Stiles would when he was ready to seek help. She dragged the two boys from the bathroom and to the room Derek would be sleeping in, the train depot was small but it would work till she got the insurance money to rebuild the house.

She managed to place the two boys on the queen bed she had gotten while she was out, and she couldn't help but smirk at the pair sleeping in the bed. She could see them being a great couple a while down the road, so why had her idiot brother hurt Stiles so by dating the Argent bitch? After all it was her who burned their home and family, Laura just couldn't understand why Derek couldn't see that Stiles was in love with him. Laura and Derek didn't have a problem with the other sexual orientations, in fact because they were wolves looking for life mates they were pretty much pan-sexual. She had seen it the first time Stiles had come over a year before, Derek had been friends with Stiles for two years but Derek hadn't introduced us to him for a year. He had been afraid his family wouldn't approve of Stiles being his friend, he feared they might chase him away. But Stiles had surprised them all by figuring out what they were by the end of dinner, he had suspected about Derek but he had been sure by the end of dinner. Laura would never forget the way he just blurted out that they were werewolves, so casual and unafraid.

Their father Darren had been very impressed, and to test Stiles loyalty confirmed to him his discovery. Stiles had then gone on for two hours about the things he had discovered about them, and proceeded to say how much was true and how much was fiction. Stiles had sworn that night to protect our secret and Derek with his life, and impressed with the loyalty the boy showed Darren had asked if he would accept a reward. Stiles agreed and Darren offered the boy the bite, the boy fourteen at the time agreed and he was promised the bite on his sixteenth birth day. Laura planned to keep her fathers promise, and when Stiles turned sixteen in two months she would give him the bite and begin to rebuild the Hale pack. The Sheriff had told her that their Uncle Peter had escaped the house and was alive, and their little sister Cora had fled shortly after the fire started. Her baby sister was alone in the woods, she was only ten years old and all alone. Laura would focus on Cora for now, then the two boys in front of her had some explaining to do.

She left the room with a smirk plastered on her face, as Derek's hand slid protectively around Stiles small body. Quickly crossing the room she went out the door, taking form she shot straight off into the woods. She stalked through the trees and let out a relatively quiet howl, hoping to draw Cora to her. She sighed in relief when a small wolf pup came through the trees and nuzzled her leg, the pup obviously terrified seeking comfort from her new Alpha. She leaned down and licked the pup's face, the pup giving a small yip before climbing on Laura's back waiting to be taken home. Laura turned and slowly made her way back, the pup bouncing on her back as she walked. When Cora saw the familiar building she jumped off Laura's back and ran toward it, Laura shifted back and chuckled before following her sister. Who she found observing Stiles and Derek, who still slept on the bed, Cora looked at her and smiled before shifting back. " I knew they would end up in each others arms, their perfect for one another." Cora said. "I agree now if Derek was only just a bit smarter." Laura replied the both of them smirking as they try and wake the sleeping boys.

Author's note 2: Well, it's here and there is a little background for this verse. I hope everything makes sense and will see you all soon.


	2. Awake

Author's note: Since I've already got a fav and or follow for this, I'll post chapter two now. I noticed perhaps it wasn't clear, but last chapter was in third person it was not from the Pov of one of the characters. This chapter will be in Derek's Pov so we shouldn't have a problem, but things you think I should work on are always welcome. Thanks to theatrefreak1 for the inspiration to write this, and for pointing out that I wasn't clear on Pov.

Scars

Derek's POV

Chapter two- Awake

I woke up to two girls watching me sleep, and the first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. The second was that Stiles was curled into me, while the girls were smirking at the fact my arm was around his waist. I tried to pull my arm out from under him, even though I wanted nothing more than to hold the other boy close and protect him. My arm wouldn't budge so I was forced to wake him, the peace he was in to be shattered by my voice. "Stiles, the girls are here and I think we're in trouble. You need to wake up, I can't make an escape carrying dead weight." I joked. He stirred and opened his eyes, taking in all the people around him before trying to shrink behind me. I understood this, my two sisters had that effect on people myself included. I wanted nothing more to just disappear and take him with me in a puff of smoke, but the time to face the music was at hand. Laura's smirk was replaced with a glare, and Cora's face followed when she saw the blood on us. "I thought we talked about this brother, told you to stop cutting!" Laura said in her Alpha voice. "I did but we had a really bad day yesterday, most of our family was murdered oh mighty Alpha." I retorted snidely.

"You will respect me Derek, I am the Alpha. I told you to stop, not only that but I told you to stop Stiles from doing it too." Laura said. "How do you expect me to do that Laura? Stiles is his own person, he makes a choice when he picks up a blade. He knows full well he might not survive a cut, and he chooses to do it anyway." I replied. "Well tonight he almost didn't come back!" She spat at me. My eyes widened, and my heart sped up. She smirks like this is what she wanted me to do, and I look to Stiles who was staring at the floor with a guilty look. "You cut before you got here too didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded and continued to stare at the floor. "He was pretty much gone when I got here, his pulse was so weak I debated risking the Sheriff's wrath to take him to the emergency room." She said. "He made that choice though Laura, I may not agree with it but I'm not going to make him behave like a pet of some kind." I told her. "What if he had died Derek, what if you had lost family and your only friend? What would you have done? Cause I already know the answer to that, and I'm not burying another family member right now." She barked. She was right, if he had died I would have followed him there wouldn't have been anything here for me but Laura and Cora.

I mean come on who would stay just for Laura, she's a bossy know it all. All she ever does is nag me, sure she's just trying to help but she usually makes me feel ten times worse. Cora however, looking into her sweet innocent eyes I knew she didn't deserve that. I still would do it if Stiles died, but baring that she was what kept me here. Her and Stiles were my favorite people in the whole world. I had been worried when I had first seen her, that we wouldn't be able to get her to understand that everyone else was dead. I thought she might ask when they were coming back, but she understood and it surprised the hell outta me. Stiles stomach rumbled, and I remembered I hadn't eaten yesterday and that I was really hungry. Cora laughed at Stiles, which broke the tension in the room as we all began to laugh before Laura announced she would make lunch. I huffed in approval and went over to Stiles to hug him, he allowed it but pulled away after few moments. He was still looking guilty like he had committed a crime, but he hadn't I understood wanting to die at times. "It's alright Stiles, I'm not mad we're friends I won't judge you." I told him. He smiled and nodded before we went to eat.

After we ate lunch Stiles left, and I was stuck with my family. Laura still glared at me, while Cora now just looked disappointed. "You love him." Laura said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement like she knew it to be true. It was true I did love Stiles, but he's my only friend and he has never expressed his feelings on homosexuality. I didn't want to lose my friend so I kept quiet, hoping maybe he would let slip something that would let me know. "Yes I do, but he might hate anything like homosexuals and he's my only friend." I explained. "I get your fears little brother, but there unfounded he loves you too I can tell." She tells me. "Even if your right, he's too young for a relationship. After he get's the bite and if he lives, we'll return to this discussion." I tell her. "By then he'll have found someone else, have you ever thought that maybe he's never said anything for these same reasons?" She asked. I had to admit that for once Laura made sense, it was possible that Stiles would hide something like this from me. I feel like a hypocrite now, because that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm hiding my feelings because or fear of the unknown, but of course she could be wrong too. I left the table and went to the restroom to wiz, before coming back to her.

"What are the odds that your wrong though, can you say for sure your right?" I asked her. "No of course not, no one is ever one hundred percent sure of something!" She barked. "So it's possible he might hat gays and bis, thus deciding to hate me forever like I fear?" I asked. "Yes I guess it is, but I highly doubt it!" She snapped. "I rest my case, I'll tell him when I'm more sure he'll react positively." I tell her. "That's up to you, but I think you should tell him as soon as you can! If he does like guys and finds another one before you tell him, you'll be devastated." She said. "Yeah, but then I'll be sure an I'll fight for him. I'll know he loves me." I said before heading to my new room and locking the door. I took out my knife again and made a couple cuts down my arms, the blood flowing through my body and out the cuts. The pain distracted me from my problem and made me moan, I watched the red liquid seep from the wound. What was a few pure moments of bliss turned to panic in a few seconds, I should have healed by now but I wasn't. For the first time since I started cutting five years ago, I was scared. I'm sure now, my eyes are growing heavy and I know whats happening I know I'm going to die.

Author's Note 2: I couldn't resist leaving it here, what do think is causing Derek not to heal?


	3. Reasons

Author's Note: Another sleepless night means updates for you guys, I'll do Scars first and YNA next sound good? These stories are meant to show you that your not alone, something my friends haven't learned. I have lost nine people this year, be it to Murder, Drunk Driving, Suicide, Accidental Death, or just being careless. That's why I am spreading the word, so people like them get help, or balance.

Let's run through exactly what I have changed from Cannon: Derek and Laura did not leave Beacon Hills after the fire, Stiles is only three years younger than Derek which makes them 18 and 15, Derek is a senior and Stiles is a freshman, Scott is 16 and a Sophomore. They both are cutters.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, and Horror.

Welcome to the final chapter of Scars! I know it isn't as long as you probably thought it would be, but if I get enough interest I'll write another part. In this chapter we finally get deep into the reasons behind the cutting.

Scars

Chapter three- Reasons

Derek's POV

Oh shit I'm not healing, I guess it's my time. I just wish I could have told Stiles what he means to me, he'll never know how much I love him. These were the things running through my head as I faded away, the nob turned and there was a knock but I couldn't speak. I was to weak to even call for help, I was leaving them alone to clean up this mess I've made of myself. Blood continued to flow from the wounds, I had once heard that werwolves who are injured sometimes don't heal if their wolf wants to die. I knew that's what was happening, I had known for awhile now. Stiles was my mate, I have known that since a few days after we started to hang out. That's why I started cutting again back then, I was afraid he wouldn't return the feelings. I knew what my wolf was doing, it was giving up. It simply didn't want to live with the mere thought it's mate might not want it, and I understood the pain that feeling caused it was why I cut. I was trying to find a way, any way to let it out it was just to much to keep inside. That's what I think the blood really is, the pain leaving the body. If this is right there is a big puddle of pain forming around me, and I'm starting to feel light headed and I can't help wondering what Stiles is doing. I hear a voice and then I'm moved, then nothing as I fade.

Stile's POV

I had gotten the call a few moments before I walked into my bathroom, which is where I am now sitting on the tile crying and slicing my arms. Derek was in a coma from blood loss, the doctors weren't very optimistic that he would wake up. I remember how this all began, I didn't have friends when I was younger until Derek. He was my first friend and eventually my first love, I knew he wouldn't accept me the cute ones never like guys. I started cutting again after I realized he would never love me, I felt really stupid especially after Laura told me the truth earlier tonight.

_Flash Back_

"_Stile's before you go I need to talk to you, it's about Derek." She said pulling me aside. "You know don't you, you know I love him right? Your going to tell me to leave and never return?" I spat. "No quite the opposite, Derek loves you Stiles. He loves you back, your his mate you know what that means." She said. "If I was his mate he would have said something." I said lowly. "He is terrified of you rejecting him, but not being with you is killing his wolf. Stiles without you accepting him his wolf will stop healing, I don't know when but it will happen and he will cut and not heal and finally he will die." She explained. "Well I'll just tell him then." I said. "You can't he has to do it, it's his wolf he has to come to you." She said._

_End_

That was only a few hours ago, and now I might never see him again. I should have gone to him, and now it's too late. I'll never be able to tell him I love him, or that I'm sorry for being so afraid to tell him the truth. The only thing I can do now is join him, I raise my blade and cut again watching the pain fade. Another cut, and another until I can hardly breath. The color of the room swirls, and the dizziness comes. I knew I was bleeding to death, but without Derek here to keep me grounded I couldn't bring myself to care. All I have left is Scott and he hasn't wanted to hang out with me, not since I entered high school a year behind him. It wasn't cool for a Sophomore to hang with a Freshman, so I was utterly alone. Dad drank so much since mom died that he doesn't notice me, even when he is home which isn't much these day's. So when I feel to faint to keep my eye's open, I let the darkness claim me remembering the reasons why.

Third Person POV

No one could quite figure out why they had done it, but the town of Beacon Hills was a buzz with the news. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale who were known to be friends, attempted to kill themselves just mere hours apart. This is what the town people thought, but of course it was not all accurate. Stiles had wanted to die this was true, so he did fail to kill himself. But then again how was he to know his alcoholic dad was going to come home that night, for the first time in weeks John Stilinski did come home for the night. He had been working at finally kicking the addiction, and today marked his third week sober. So imagine John's surprise when he found he son, wrists and arms slashed and on the edge of death's door. Stiles was rushed to the hospital at about one o'clock in the morning, and by two had been put into a medically induced coma from which the doctor's doubted he would recover. This news left the town's people of Beacon Hills wondering about the Reasons. 

Author's Note 2: So I could pick up again in another story, but I won't unless there is a lot of interest in me doing so.


End file.
